Ophelia in the Underworld
by NessaMei
Summary: Ophelia Mitropolous is nothing but trouble. A runaway, a criminal, and even new punished soul in the Underworld! Will she have the chance to reverse her deeds and have a new chance to shine, or will she fail miserably and serve the worst punishment the Underworld has to offer?
1. We've been Waiting For You

**Hey guys! I'm back on here after a bit of a delay. Sorry about that. I will be trying to update all my stories in the next week. Please review!**

* * *

Thank the gods for my gold coin. It was my good luck charm, and I carried it everywhere. Even in my death.

It went sorta like a Mean Girls situation, the one where Regina got run over by the bus. Except I was Regina, my worst enemy, Nadine, was Cady, and I didn't survive the experience.

"One gold coin," the cloak dude ask for as he held out his thin, bony hand. "Where are you going to take me in that old boat. It doesn't look safe. I don't want to die." He chuckled. "Don't you know, Ophelia Mitropolous? You ARE dead. Are you getting rusty on your Greek mythology? I'm Charon, and if you ever want to reach your destination, you need to give me your gold coin."

I had NO idea how this creepy guy knew my name, but I didn't question him and I placed my coin in his hand. He pulled me on board and we began to ride.

"This is the Underworld, my dear. Soon we will be at the Fields of Asphodel where you will receive your trial. If you died a hero, you will be sent to Elysium. If you did horrible deeds in your lifetime, you will be punished." "Like Sisyphius's punishment of rolling the boulder up a hill for eternity?" I asked. With a chortle, Charon replied. "No, we haven't been using those useless punishments for ages. The heroes in Elysium are getting bored. Not many people, you know. They need services, entertainment if you will. We are hosting the Punish Games in a few days. Like the Olympics, the Punish Games are held every 4 years for the heroes entertainment. The punished souls will take part and the sole winner of the Condemned Cup will be given a prize more valuable that life. At least that's what Master Hades said."

I wondered what punishments awaited my deeds as we arrived.

"Good luck, Lady Ophelia. May the gods be with you." Charon said as he disappeared into the shadows.

I walked into the spotlight as a voice spoke.

"Ahh... Ophelia Mitropolous. Age 16, height 5'10", black hair, brown eyes, mastermind criminal. We've been waiting for you."


	2. Condemned for Eternity With Hottie

**This is the 2nd Chapter (duh) it might not be too well written due to my phone and stupid auto correct. If you read my other stories, (you should) tell me which ones you want me to update cuz I'm gonna start today!**

**well, enjoy and review!**

* * *

"Who are you?" I asked. "We are the three judges. We will decide your future here. Will you party for eternity, or suffer? Let the trial commence!"  
I felt a stiff breeze blow thru my legs.  
"Ophelia, is it true that when you were 10, you ran away from home?" The judge on the left questioned. "Yes, but-". "Is it true that you murdered a child wen you were 14?" "Yes but he was interfering with-". The questions wouldn't stop. One by one the judges retold my life's story in questions. From the moment my dad died to the last day I lived, the day when Officer Nadine, my former friend, caught me ransacking a jewelry store red handed. (FYI, that was today)

"Ophelia Mitropolous, you are forever condemned to the Fields of Punishment! You will be required to serve as a handmaiden in Elysium, and in three days time you will compete in the Punish Games! Jayden, another Punished soul, will be your trainer and guide. Good luck in Hell!" One of the judges said as the courtroom disappeared and a soul appeared.

His eyes were the same pale gray as te rest of the cursed souls, but you can tell that they used to be bright blue. His dark hair was shaggy and matted and gods, he was hot. (For a soul.)

"Hello, I'm Jayden Harrison. I was condemned sixty years ago, for treason." I waited for him to explain what he was punished for in more detail, but his expression told me that he wanted me to make the same introduction. "Ophelia Mitropolous. Five minutes ago, for my life." Jayden shook his head as he pointed to my arms. "You're pretty skinny, looks as if you have never excercised a day in your life. Gosh, I wonder why they chose YOU to be a competitor in the games."

I was starting to get annoyed with the guy. "Well, you must be pretty out of shape for being dead sixty years."

"Actually, I'm still pretty fit. I died a soldier in WW2." I didn't doubt him as he took of his ragged shirt and revealed his nice abs.

"Then how come you are not participating in the Games?" I asked. "I can't. You only get one shot. To many new souls every year. I competed in the first ever Punish Games. I got second, I lost to a guy named Paul Bunyan. He was American like me and apparently got condemned for destroying large parts of North America with his size. He was a natural athlete. 10 ft tall. Whew! It was nice having such authentic competition. But his victory cost me the chance at Elysium forever."

"Oh." I wasn't expecting such a story. Losing to the famous American folk hero!

"Well, lets get training." He said as he pulled a ping pong paddle and ball from thin air.


End file.
